User talk:100.40.128.45
Thanks. Thanks for removing the garbage written by that stupid-@$$ vandal, you beat me to it... Well, I wanted to remove the vandalism, but oh well... Thanks again! (Sorry for the language, I just REALLY hate vandals on this Wikia.) 22:08, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Adventures in Donny's stomach (maybe) part 2 ??????????..... ???: is it time... ????:...no... ???:... what are we gonna do again... ????: simple...we kill those troublesome teenagers... *crazy evil laughter* Meanwhile in the meadow where Leo and Tara where beaten up... Road kill: you'll never beat me... I'm on level 17 Leo: level 17! He's unstoppable! Tara: Good thing he doesn't have- Road kill: Figgy pudding? Tara: we're doomed!!!!! Leo: *whispers* Tara: *whispers back* Road kill: just discuss your secret plan in secret and get on with it! Tara: *dials a phone number* Road kill: oh no! (Helicopter noises) Road kill: INCOMING!!! Leo: guess you're done chao Road kill: no! My SPECIES name is chao, my name is road kill Leo: your still GONNA DIE! Road kill: I did not come 20 inches to doom canyon just to get my cream-butt kicked! Helicopter rider: get ready for a... CONCRETE DONKEY! Road kill: TELL SUZETTE WHERE MY WILL IS! Leo:no... Road kill: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *boom* Helicopter rider: *gets off helicopter, and takes off helmet* Tara: Donny? Donny: you owe me 5 bucks! Leo:but I'm broke! Road kill: *spies on the three, grabs a pokeball, clicks it...* Road kill: GO FLAREON! *throws pokeball* {Pokeball opens up in midair releasing a Flareon} AMBUSH! A wil- Leo: STOP WITH THE RPG STUFF! Author:hmmm... no. A WILD FLAREON appeared! Flareon used ember But misses Flareon used shrink Ray... wait, that's not a move Flareon can use! Road kill: *shrinks* Leo: He escaped! Road kill:*secretly enters Donny's stomach* Donny:I feel... weird Tara: you think... Donny:Yes... I'm... PREGNANT!!! Leo: EEEWWWWWWWW! NO! ROAD KILL ENTERED YOUR STOMACH! Donny: time to eat your volcano peppers... Donny's stomach... Road kill: mrph, mph, ugh! And I thought Bjorn ate weirdly! Road kill:guess I need to find her heart. Road kill: *slides down the throat and lands in the lungs, then uses the teleport to get to the heart* Road kill: finally- what!? Zorrage!? Ali baboon!? Zorrage: *cocky cool star-wars entrance* dun-dun.......DUN-dun....... DUN-DUN........ DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome, awesome awesome awwwesome, aawww-wwwwsome! Aw- Ali baboon: SHUSH! Road kill: why are you in Donny's stomach!? Zorrage:to kill Donny. Road kill: SHUT UP! Ali baboon: we came here to kill Donny. Road kill: nice. Zorrage: but I said that! Road kill: go away! Why are you gonna kill her? Zorrage: cause we hate her- Road kill: WHAT DID I SAY!? Ali baboon:cause we hate her Road kill:good job! Zorrage:but I- Road kill: no one likes a copy-cat! Zorrage: fine... well destroy the world!!!!!!!! Ali baboon:REVENGE FOR THAT SPOILED PAMPERED QUEEN! Road kill: ok, I'm gonna mess her up and leave! Meadow Crowd: EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! Donny: *spazes* do I? Chorus: *sing* you doooooo! Leo:c'mon, how hard can it be? Donny: really hard, I'll just throw up an ice bomb and cool it down... Donny: *attempts to throw up an ice bomb, but ends up puking* Crowd:eeeewwwwwwwww Donny: I don't get it! I normally get a weapon! Road kill, Zorrage, and Ali baboon: *unnoticed* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Boggy B: BOOO! YOU STINK! Leo:prepare to fight! Boggy B: I have a minor roll in this episode. ????: yeah... Boggy B: grandpa? Boggy the kid: ... grandson? Leo: *stroking with fear* oh no... Boggy the kid: HEY! Are you those *bleep* fools who messed with B? Donny: Good thing he doesn't have- Boggy the kid: I have a figgy pudding gun to kill with... ???: *fires homing missile* (Homing missile noise from WUM) Tara: OH NO! Boggy Pete: AHA! Kneel before me mortal! Boggy B: time to call the rest Suzette, Spadge, Clagnut, Dennis, prof, yowch, and road kill: YES SIR! Boggy B: time we begin project R2D2 Tara: we are dead!' Omelette: ok, what coma is Donny in?... aw c'mon!!!!! Fluffy the sheep: baaa-aaah Prof: it's just a sheep... Fluffy: *puts on fedora* Prof: sam the sheep!? Epic battles to come... R2D2... Awesome meme, really liked it, they FINALLY got inside Donny's stomach... xD I didn't get the ending. Who's Sam the Sheep? Why did he put on a fedora and suddenly become "Sam the Sheep"? Weird... :D By the way, are you the same guy who created the other memes? I looked in the Wiki Activity and your I.P. address is different... Torcanoquake Blizvalanche Fireiecanebees Meadow where the Boggys appeared... Boggy Pete: as I said, kneel before me mortal! Tara: suddenly I'm not so scared of you 3 as I was before... Leo: yeah... where's road kill? Road kill : *unnoticed* time to get outta here! Boggy B: whatcha gonna do? Leo: simple. Make figgy pudding! Boggy the kid: I'm gonna leave, come by tin can willy's grave at 12:00 P.M tomorrow Boggy B: ok, everyone, COME NOW! Suzette: But we need to find road kill- Prof: he'll come to us- Boggy the kid: *grabs prof and puts him in a headlock, then loads up a sniper rifle and holds it up to prof's head* Boggy the kid: you know this varmint? Boggy B: let him go, he's with us. Boggy the kid: your lucky you where nice to my grandson, but I got my eye on you, on suspicious move and I'll kill you! Understood? Prof: sure. Sam: baa-ah! *kicks prof's head* Prof: and I thought that Perry the platypus was the only secret agent animal! Boggy the kid: make that 10 o'clock A.M! Goodbye! Boggy Pete: bu- Boggy the kid: *stares at boggy Pete* Boggy Pete: *whimpers* Boggy the kid: now let's do a climatic exit with flood- Boggy Pete: NUKE- Boggy B:no, let's end this with project T.B.F! Boggy the kid: no! We never did that? Boggy B: *presses button* Boggy the kid: B! YOUR GROUNDED FOR LIFE! Boggy B: NO! WE'RE GONNA DI- Connection fail... the studio... in real life Author: NNOOOOO! The power's out! Author's sister: c'mon!,You were supposed to do your homework! Author:I have none! Anyway... meadow...,in the meme... Boggy B: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Tara: is that a tornado... swirling a fire funnel? Torcano...! Omelette: OH MY GOD! IT'S CAUSING EARTHQUAKES! Torcano''quake''! Leo: it's causing avalanches and blizzards! That defy all laws of physics and gravity! Torcanoquake Blizvalanche! City... Citizen: OH NO! ITS A TORCANOQUAKE BLIZVALANCHE! OH MERCIFUL GOD! IF YOU WOULD HELP A CAMEO, HELP ME NOW! Meadow... Leo: I've seen this in that funny show incredible crew! Donny: WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!? Leo: IT'S CAUSING METEORS TO COME TO THIS TORCANOQUAKE BLIZVALANCHE! AND HURRICANES, AND IT'S FILLED WITH BEES! Donny: HOW MANY!? Leo: ALL OF THEM!!!!!!! Narrator: this summer, all natural disasters come together to make the worst disaster ever! Torcanoquake Blizvalanche fireiecanebees! Little girl: OH NO! ITS A TORCANOQUAKE BLIZVALANCHE FIREIECANEBEES! Annoying boy: WHAT!? Little girl: I SAID ITS A TORCANOQUAKE BLIZVALANCHE FIREIECANEBEES!!!!!!!!!! Annoying boy: CAN YOU REPEAT THAT? Little girl: SURE! ITS A- Summer Leo: we have to get OUTTA HERE!!!!! Sam: BAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAAAHHHH Donny: poor sam, he was only a cameo... Boggy the kid: escape! *calls Z-banana* *batman style music plays* Leo: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donny: NOOOOOOOOOO ITS SUCKING US UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! ????????????......... ?????: YES... it's working... Boggy B: you'll never get away with this! ?????: but I already have... those teenagers think that the real version of you guys are here, but those are clones. Boggy the kid: take off your mask, bub ?????: fine... *takes off mask* Boggy B: bu- how? ?????: you already know who I am, now I will destroy earth ? (Multiple worms) :YES sir! Omelette: *unnoticed* what,are they talking about? That storm flung me who knows where! ?????: NOW WE START PROJECT R2D2- Omelette:R2D2? Next time Suzette: but he'll see us- Boggy the kid: are you a man or a schnitzel? Suzette: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS! Awesome, so glad you made this today. I liked it... But, uh... Clones? Those guys were clones? And who's this "?????", anyway? I mean the guy who wants to destroy the world. Can't wait for next time... Oh, and I have a great idea: Remember Mike from the story mode of Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem? He was the best pupil of Professor Worminkle and in the next meme he should appear and join Boggy B's team, as the Professor's assistant. It would be a great idea to bring more classic characters from the series. 17:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) the queen and the Locals (coming soon...) Can't wait. :) By the way, "the Queen" is actually the Queen of Sheba, right? I mean, what other queen can it be... I also hope Mike appears in this meme. :D 22:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) GT (coming soon...) project R2D2 (coming soon... ) I'm guessing this is some sort of season finale... Or finale of the whole series?! I'm guessing that because Boggy B and Prof. Worminkle mentioned project R2D2 quite a lot in the previous memes... This must be a special, extra long. :D